Seductive Dancer
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: While on vacation Aladdin finds a dark haired beauty dancing for him. How can he possibly resist?
1. Chapter 1

This was definitely the best vacation ever. The cruise ship was out at sea; surrounded by miles and miles of beautiful blue water and open skies. He could swim in the pool, relax in the hot tub, get a massage, read, sleep, eat, and best of all flirt with many bikini clad women. Aladdin was truly in heaven.

So many beautiful women were just lying around and waiting to be flirted with. And he was good with them. Most would invite him back to their rooms to have a little more fun. He really liked it.

He liked it even more when he discovered the adult entertainment section. The room was dark. Candles lit the tables, lights shone on the bar and the little stages. It was mostly men; only a few women present. He surveyed the dancers from the door for a minute before he chose an area and sat down. It was mostly empty, the only dancer a slight, white haired woman. He sat in front of an empty platform and waited, observing the other girls from afar. He had a feeling about this area, he was going to like it. It was darker then the other areas but it had more seats. A few girls were starting to dance on the platforms around him but he just waited. There was something about his spot.

He watched the tanned skin of one voluptuous girl not far away for a while. She had nice breasts. His eyes moved over to the red head at the next station, she was getting down and pulling someone away.

He looked down at the little information packet. Apparently it wasn't just hired girls. The passengers could sign up to dance too. There were costumes in the back they could choose from. If they wanted there was a class offered on a few of the days. It was open to both men and women. Well, that was unexpected. But it also explained why he saw some men and women dancing on the other side of the room that weren't quite as coordinated. It wasn't his kind of thing but he wasn't one to judge, he just really liked boobs.

Then she was there. He saw her on the other side of the room, dancing on the brightest lit stage. So many people were watching her. He could see why, too. He was standing up to move when her eyes met his. She held his gaze for a moment before her face set in a smirk. She danced for another minute before getting off the stage. Her hands brushed over several of the viewers as she walked towards him. Another girl took her place but he ignored her. This woman had his full attention.

She kept staring him down as she walked his way. "Hello there. You seem to like staring."

"Hi! I didn't mean to stare, you just really drew my gaze to you."

"Is that so? You are quite the Chibi. Are you sure you are old enough to be in here?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm legally allowed to be here as long as I don't have alcohol. Not that that matters here, the drinking age is different."

"Such a defensive little Chibi. You still have that look of innocence too."

"Why are you teasing me?"

"Because it's interesting. I saw you earlier at the pool with a group of women flocking around you. Quite the ladies man."

"Oh, are you on vacation too?"

"I am. I didn't feel like drinking alone tonight, though, so I cam here instead."

She stopped the conversation there, pushing at his chest with her hand to make him sit back down before climbing up to the stage directly in front of him. Those piercing red eyes gave him an alluring look before her hips started to move. Man, did she have some amazing hips. He was definitely a boob person, but he found himself completely drawn to her hips. But as soon as he started to focus on her hips, she changed how she danced. Her body rolled, emphasizing her chest. Damn, she was sexy. He couldn't help himself anymore. He was so attracted to this woman.

Her dance kept enticing him more and more. He didn't even notice that she was stepping off the stage because of how focused he was on her every move. She came closer, settling herself on his lap. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Her hips kept moving, rolling, rocking. She was very good at this. He almost didn't believe that she didn't do this for a living. She was too good. But he liked it.

Her mouth met his several times. She didn't let it last long, instead choosing to tease him. She wouldn't let him have everything he wanted. She gave him only samples of what he could have. It drove him crazy.

Her mouth moved to his ear so she didn't have to talk over the music. "As fun as this has been, I need to sleep now. Goodnight Chibi."

She picked herself up and walked to the back of the room and through a door. He wanted to follow her. He wanted to touch her more. To be honest, he wanted to take her to dinner. He would be spending the rest of the cruise searching for that woman, he could already tell. Looking at the other women in the club had lost its glamour for him. They were nothing in comparison to her. She had ruined the appeal of the other dancers for him. Not that he minded.

"Shit! I should have asked what her name was before she left."

"Aladdin? What are you doing out?"

"I could ask you the same thing Sinbad. I thought you and Jafar were going over business plans tonight."

"I snuck away. I hear there is a rather interesting adult play place here."

"It's amazing. I would suggest you stay on the left side of the room though; you have a thing for white haired girls. They will probably be switching soon though so hurry up. I'm going to bed."

He didn't wait for a response before he walked back to his room. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep. He was going to think about that woman all night. He felt horrible for not knowing her name.

'What got in to him?' Sinbad just shook his head and headed in the direction Aladdin had just come from.

* * *

Hello!

I have to say I had a lot of fun writing this story. I think I am going to continue it. It'll probably end up being 2 or 3 chapters total. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't continue it. AhhhhhhhH!

Whatever

Anyway...

I don't really know.

So yeah.

Don't forget to review please.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Aladdin woke up thinking of the dancer. He had a dream about her. He thought about her while he ate breakfast. He needed to find her. He needed to know her name.

He spent time with Sinbad at the pool in the morning but he just wasn't as interested. There was no guarantee that she would go back to the club area since she wasn't an employee of the cruise ship. He cursed himself again for not asking her name. If he knew he would be able to find her room.

Maybe she would be at the pool today. Last night she said that she had seen him at the pool. He kept his eyes out but couldn't find her. He was getting annoyed with Sinbad continuously trying to get him to join the circle of women surrounding him. He didn't want them; he wanted the dancer.

That night he went to the bar and sat down. Back home he wouldn't be allowed here but the cruise wasn't an American line and the drinking age was different. He didn't want to be alone but he really couldn't spend any more time with Sinbad and the women doting on him.

He sat there staring at the wall and drinking his fruity drink. He didn't particularly like it, but he felt awkward just sitting here without doing anything. He had no idea how long he stayed there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Chibi."

"It's you! I've been looking all over for you."

"And why would you be doing that?"

"I wanted to know your name. I feel really rude for not asking last night."

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you."

"What do you want?"

"The red wine."

He ordered the drink and brought it back to her.

"So do I get to know your name now?"

She took a sip and licked her lips. "Judal."

"I'm Aladdin. Nice to officially meet you."

She smirked. "So where are you from Aladdin."

The way she said his name sent shivers up his spine. "The United States."

"Is that so? Are you going to school or just wandering around?"

"I'm a student at Yale."

"I didn't peg you for a law student"

"Actually I'm studying medicine. Originally I was studying law but I switched almost immediately. Too much confrontation."

"Interesting."

"What about you?"

"I graduated early and now I'm working for the government. Speaking several languages tends to have its uses."

Aladdin smiled at her. "That's really amazing. I wish I could speak more languages. I took French in high school but that's all."

Judal smirked at him. He was quite the flatterer. "Do continue. I love it when people sing my praises."

Aladdin was about to say something else when Sinbad came up behind him and ruffled his hair. Why did he have to do that now? Judal just watched the two and smirked more.

"Such an adorable little Chibi. Who is your friend?"

"I'm Sinbad. I came to retrieve my charge. He is breaking all the rules I set for this trip."

"Go away Sinbad. I am legally an adult capable of making my own decisions."

"Yes, but your father will kill me if he finds out I let you drink. I value my life more then your enjoyment."

"Gee, thanks. How about we just don't tell him?"

"Because he always knows. Remember the last time something like this happened?"

"Yes, and it was fun."

"And then the next day I was almost fired. Get up and let's go."

"Don't worry. I'm just air, the woman in front of you doesn't actually have feelings of annoyance about being completely ignored. It isn't rude or anything."

"I apologize miss but he needs to come with me now."

"And why should he? We were having a wonderful time together."

"He shouldn't be drinking."

"He hasn't been. The wine is mine, and so is the other drink. I didn't like the fruit flavors they used so I switched to wine. Aladdin here was keeping me company and saving me the embarrassment of drinking alone."

"Is that true?"

"Yes! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Sinbad narrowed his eyes, not entirely convinced. Luckily Jafar came in and insisted he go back to the room and do some work. Aladdin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for that."

"Anytime Chibi. You owe me now."

"Anything."

"Oh really? You may regret those words later."

Judal finished her wine with one last sip, leaned over to kiss Aladdin on the cheek, and left a paper sitting in front of him. Aladdin watched her swaying hips until they disappeared before opening the note. Her phone number and… Was that her address? 'Why did she give me that too….Oh, tomorrow is the last day.' Aladdin's grin lit up the room; she was inviting him to see her again after the vacation ended.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later-

Aladdin had texted his number to Judal the day after the vacation ended. She hadn't ever responded. He wanted to see her again. She was in his mind all the time. Studying took longer now because he was constantly distracted by thoughts of her. Something about her wouldn't let him forget.

He pulled the paper with her address on it out of his pocket and unfolded it to stare at for the millionth time. He had it memorized by now. He wanted to find her. But he didn't want to bug her in case she didn't want to see him again.

He was having problems.

 _I need advice._

 _I'm working on the new program for En so it has to be fast._

 _It's about the girl I met on the cruise._

 _Not this again. Aladdin I can't listen to you talk about her natural dancing talent for hours today._

 _I need you to tell me whether I should go to her house or just give up. Would it be to rude to go to her house?_

 _She gave you her address. I'd say that's an open invitation. Especially to you. If it was Alibaba I'd say something else but you are actually good with women._

 _You always say that but I never feel like I am._

 _Choose something so you can get over this already. I have to work. Call me and tell me how things went later._

So that's how Aladdin ended up standing in front of a small apartment in a less-then-stellar neighborhood. He was starting to think she had set him up but knocked on the door anyway. He had never been particularly aware of danger to himself anyway.

He heard quite a bit of shuffling and mumbling behind the door before it swung open to a t-shirt clad Judal. Her eye makeup was smeared a bit-probably from the day before-and she had glasses on.

"What the hell do you-oh, Chibi. What are you doing here?"

"You gave me your address. And you never answered any of my messages. I actually wasn't sure what to do about it but since I couldn't stop thinking about you I just decided I would come over and say high. Oh, I brought you some peaches."

"How precious. You might as well come in. If you want to talk you're going to have to wait. I have a shit ton of work to do for the Chinese Ambassador coming in two weeks."

"Um, it's okay I just wanted to make sure you were okay and everything. I actually have a class in a few hours and I don't really live that close to here."

Judal arched a perfect eyebrow. "You are going to abandon me for some stupid class? What kind of man are you? I thought you wanted to know how I'm doing."

"It's a special criminology lecture I signed up for months ago."

"Fine, leave me all alone to do paperwork by myself. I don't mind."

Aladdin sighed. Jafar was going to be pissed at him later. "You really do know how to guilt me into things don't you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure. Let's go eat the peaches and do paperwork."

"Good boy."

Aladdin sat on the couch watching Judal work at her desk. Her hair fell into her face every few minutes and she tucked it behind her ear. He had probably been watching her for hours when she finally put down her pen and took off her glasses. She rubbed her eyes and glared at the amount of makeup that had rubbed off. She hadn't remembered not taking off her makeup. She thought back to the last time she had done her makeup and realized it had been almost two whole days since she slept. Wow…That sucked.

"I'll be right back Chibi. I just need to look less crappy. Give me fifteen minutes."

She walked to her bedroom before he could reply and pulled off her clothes. She scrubbed all the old makeup off her face and quickly reapplied everything. These past few weeks of bad routine were really taking a toll on her skin. She pulled on a crop top and harem pants. Yeah, that felt more normal then the t-shirt. T-shirts made her feel uncoordinated, reminding her of her clumsy stage. Yeah, fuck that. She really had hated Junior High.

She moved over to the speaker system and started playing a good song. She blasted the music as high as it would go. She slipped out of her bedroom and up behind Aladdin. Her arms wrapped around him and hoisted him up. Her hips moved perfectly in time with the music; performing an enticing belly dance for the boy who had spent the last five hours watching her do paperwork. She only had one more test for him before she would be willing to commit.

The song ended too quickly in Aladdin's opinion. This woman was way too tempting. He was trying so hard not to do anything offensive.

"Chibi, are you going to come help me rest or are you going to stand there like an idiot waiting for another song to come on. I'll keep dancing but I think there are many other things that we could do that would be more fun."

Was she suggesting what he thought? "I'm not sure that-"

"Don't tell me you're a virgin. You seemed way too skilled at the pool to be a virgin."

"I'm not but."

"Then there isn't any problem. Come on Chibi, you haven't been able to forget me since the first time we met." She stepped closer to him and met his lips with hers. She pulled him towards the bedroom slowly, keeping him occupied the entire way. He ended up letting go of any hesitance and laying her down on the bed.

Somehow he had gotten the most enticing woman he had ever met to become his girlfriend. Ah, fiancé actually. In the morning she insisted that the favor he owed her come in the form of marriage. Yeah, his parents would probably freak out but he couldn't really say he wasn't happy with how things turned out.


End file.
